In various substrate-processing apparatus, for example, substrates are conveyed while being in physical contact with each conveying system. In this conveyance, when the substrates or the conveying systems have foreign particles adherent thereto, the succeeding substrates are contaminated one after another. It has hence been necessary to periodically stop and clean the apparatus. Because of this, there has been a problem that the cleaning operation results in a reduced time efficiency and necessitates much labor. In order to eliminate such problems, a technique for removing foreign particles adherent to internals of a substrate-processing apparatus by conveying a substrate having a pressure-sensitive adhesive substance bonded thereto has been proposed (e.g., JP-A-10-154686, herein incorporated by reference).